(a) Field of the Invention
This rotor axial activation modulation of electric machinery due to centrifugal force is to reveal, between the electric machinery rotating shaft and the electric machinery rotor or between the electric machinery rotor and the stator, or between the electric machinery rotating shaft and the stator, there is installed a centrifugal pulling mechanism FCD100 that can pull the electric machinery rotor to produce axial displacement, and there is installed an axial pre-stressed spring SP100 which exhibit regression during deceleration and optionally there is installed an axial position limiting structure D100 to the electric machinery rotating shaft, such that during the operation of the electric machinery and depending on the speed of the electric machinery rotor, the electric machinery rotor can be pulled to produce corresponding axial displacement, and further to modulate the electric machinery characteristics with respect to the electromagnetic field.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Among the rotating electric machinery products sold in the market there are electric machinery structures combining the cone shape rotor and cone hole electric machinery magnetic field. When activated the axial electromagnetic attraction force will drive the axial, normally closed activation mechanism. Its function is to act as the axial driving power source to control the normally closed activation mechanism. However, its electric machinery characteristic remains singular.
This invention is regarding the rotating electric machinery to which between the electric machinery rotating shaft and the electric machinery rotor, or between the electric machinery rotor and the stator, or between the electric machinery rotating shaft and the stator, there is installed an axial pulling structure due to the centrifugal force and an axial pre-stressed spring, and optionally installed an axial position limiting structure to the electric machinery rotating shaft, and depending on the speed of the electric machinery rotor, the corresponding axial displacement of the electric machinery rotor can be controlled, and further the electric machinery characteristics between the electric machinery rotor and the electromagnetic field can be modulated.